The Lost Sparro
by ValeskaDoll
Summary: The team are in search of a book, said to contain supernatural powers. The search is going well until a mysterious girl saves Abe Sapien's life and is invited to join the BPRD. Abe x OC. Lemon later on Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a re-write of the original copy I published. I wasn't too happy with it so made some minor adjustments and hope it is now improved.**

* * *

"The luxury of places we visit nowadays." Hellboy grumbled as the team looked up at the abandoned mansion. "Sewers are starting to look attractive compared to this dump."

"I'm sure I could find you one to splash around in." Sighed Liz, she pulled out her torch and placed her hand on the door handle. It snapped off in her hand, she grunted and kicked the door in. "Looks like no-ones home."

"Don't be too sure about that." An agent looked at Abe. "You should scope the place, I will man the scanners in the van out here." He nodded and took off a single glove before following Red and Liz inside.

"So what exactly is supposed to be in here?" Red asked over the headsets.

"A book Red, I explained this to you."

"Liz we have a whole room full of books why do we need another one?"

"This specific book is important," Abe began. "It is said to contain supernatural abilities."

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Hellboy tried to climb what was left of the stairs, as he made a last jump one of the steps crumbled. "Sooner we can get out of here the better. What am I looking for exactly?"

"It says here, there is a box with a lock on it, open the lock and you get the location of the book." The agent spoke over the headsets

"Oh great a treasure hunt." Liz smirked sarcastically.

"I thought you liked treasure hunts Liz?"

"Yes Red, when I was 8." A creaking sound could be heard as Liz saw a door beside her open. She pointed her gun and torch at the door. "Abe get over here." He followed her and placed his hand gently on the ajar door.

"There is something here, but I can't... quite tune into it."

"Liz be careful."

"I know what I'm doing Red." She kicked the door and flew into the room, a gust of air flew through her but on second glance the room was empty. "Clear..."

"Same here." Hellboy replied.

"Wait, Liz..." Abe walked into the room, sweeping his hand across the air. "It's empty now, but... something was here... someone..." Shots came from upstairs.

"Red?" Liz called. "Red what the hell is going on?"

"Scanner says it's detecting some kind of... abnormal fluctuation of..."

"English!" Red shouted at the agent.

"Something's in there."

"We know that what is it?" Red shouted again.

"The scanner doesn't recognize it... all it says... is its... changing..."

"A shape shifter." Abe confirmed. "Can take the form of anything it likes, or nothing. But what is it doing here?"

"It must be after the book as well." Liz managed to climb up the remains of the stairs to join Red. They stood back to back with guns aimed. "How do we kill it?"

"We can't. We need to find that book and get out...wait..." Abe shut his eyes and moved to a door. "It's here."

"We will distract this thing Abe, get that book!" Red demanded "But for god sake make it quick!" More shots could be heard as Abe ran down stone stairs, he took his torch out to illuminate the room. His eyes widened as the light beam disappeared into more darkness than expected. The shots were getting quieter as he continued into the never-ending tunnel. His hand guided him to a small cave. A cave under an abandoned mansion like this was not uncommon, it would have been used as a safe for valuables or a hiding place years ago. He shone the light into the water, there was a small tunnel beneath the surface. He took off his utility belt, gloves and shoes and slowly submerged himself in the water. The light beam showed him the way through the small opening and brought him out into a smaller room. Above the water, he saw a box. The book? He climbed out and walked toward the box, steadying his hand before opening it. Inside, he found a book. He lifted it and examined it. It wasn't the book he had expected to find, he flicked through it briefly before hearing a splash. He turned on his heels and shone the torch, but found nothing. He closed the book tight and placed it under his uniform with some hope it wouldn't get too wet and waded back into the water. Half way through the small opening he felt a tug on his leg, he looked back to see a dark figure with one hand clasped onto his leg, the shape shifter. He tried to shake and kick it off, but the more he tried the tighter the being's grip got. It attempted to pull Abe deeper into the water. He had no idea how far down the water would go, but he didn't want to find out. He reached for his gun only to realize he had left it with his belt on the surface. He fought more, kicking and writhing, doing anything to try to free his leg. The water was getting darker and deeper by the second. He attempted to grab the being but his hands went straight through the mass and it seemed to anger it more, as he did so something shot past his head. Abe darted to the left as another bullet shot past him and hit the black mass. A screech came from the being and it let go of Abe's leg. His energy was dwindling, he was now running on pure adrenaline. Abe tried to swim to the surface, but his arm was grabbed by something and began to bring him down further into the water's depths. He went for the mass, but was forced upwards to the surface of the water, he felt arms around him, images darted through his mind. Someone was holding him? He found himself on the water's edge and reached for his gun. He grabbed it and turned to whoever was touching him, but froze as he saw a young woman.

"I just...saved your...life...and you...want to...shoot me?" She said through panting breaths. Abe lowered the gun confused. "What..." She was cut off by a screech. "Oh for goodness sake! Shut up!" She turned to the water and shot another bullet. The mass seemed to evaporate when the bullet hit it. She continued to catch her breath. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing!"

"Abe?" A voice echoed.

"Red, I'm here." He grabbed his torch and shone it at the girl as he extended his hand to help her up, but when he turned his head to look at her he saw she had fainted. He knelt down beside her and checked for a pulse. Red approached them.

"Who on earth is she? And how did she get in here?"

"I don't know." He picked the girl up in his arms. "But she just saved my life."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a re-write of the original copy I published. I wasn't too happy with it so made some minor adjustments and hope it is now improved.**

* * *

Soft sheets, a plump pillow and warmth. She could get used to this...wait...her eyes shot open. Where was she? She didn't recognize this immaculate room, the sound of the ticking clock or the bed she found herself in. She jerked up, then immediately lay back down, grabbing her head to stop the dizziness, she remembered what happened. She had to find a way out. After regaining some stability she opened a door and stepped out into a hallway. She looked left, then right. It was a well lit space with a few objects either side of the walkway.

"Hello?" Her voice slightly echoed with no reply. Where was everyone? She decided to go right. Her footsteps echoed until she stopped before two large doors. With a small push the door opened. Her eyes were met with a glorious room, books creating the walls, a royal red carpet, sofas, a desk dotted here and there and a peculiar looking tank filled with water on the right. She attempted to enter cautiously but her awe drew her in. She reached the centre of the room and looked up around her. "I think I've died and gone to heaven." She gasped.

"It is quite spectacular, isn't it?" She turned sharply to see a familiar figure standing in front of the tank looking feature. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The blue figure said.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"You are in the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. Also known as the BPRD."

"BPRD." She murmured. "I haven't heard of such a place."

"Ah, that is because according to the government we don't officially exist. I believe if the public did find out about us, well it is just easier for it to be like this," He paused as he saw her expression. "Is...something wrong?"

"Oh, forgive me." She replied after a short while. "I didn't see you very well the last time we...er...met. Now I can see you in the light you're..."

"I know." He sighed. "I am..."

"Magnificent."

"Excuse me?" She took a few steps forward to study him closer.

"I have never seen a being of your color, or anatomy." She replied. "And I have researched beings for years."

"I have been called many things, but magnificent is a first." I believe if Abe had the ability to blush, he would have gone from blue to red within an instant.

"What are you?"

"I am what they call an Icthyo Sapien."

"Icthyo? So...a fish?"

"You know your species." He nodded. "I was discovered and brought here years ago. This has been my home for as long as I remember. Although that is not my name." He bowed slightly. "Abraham Sapien or simply Abe. Whichever you desire."

"Luna Sparro." She replied. "So that's why you were able to stay in the water so long." She looked behind him. "And I take it that tank is yours?"

"As much as I enjoy socializing, I cannot stay out of water for long periods of time without aids. So I spend most of my time here. I cannot complain."

"I can't imagine you can, surrounded by such amazing things."

"Oh the books? You like to read?"

"I love to read." She smiled. "But right now I'm looking for a specific book...the book I believe you have?"

"You know about the book?"

"Of course, I've spent many years in search of it. I see you are after it as well? May I ask your reason?"

"If you shall reply with yours."

"Sure." She replied after some thought. If whoever had brought her here had negative intentions, she would have been dead by now, she knew that much was fact. She was not a woman who was comfortable with letting her guard down, but here she seemed safe.

"We collect artifacts in hope of protecting them from others who seek them. You can never be too sure of what others have in mind. We learnt of this book and although we were not too sure on Its abilities, we know is that it contains supernatural powers. We knew immediately that an artifact such as this needed to be recovered and kept safe in the right hands."

"The necromancer." She was walking in front of a book shelf and admired the books.

"Come again?"

"That's what the book is, the supernatural power it holds is one of resurrection and of immortality." She pulled a book from the shelf and flicked through it. "Yes, it can be used as a type of sorcery, there are many of them. But this one is..." She took a breath and closed her eyes. "It's the mother of all necromancy."

"It has great power then?" She looked over her shoulder at his wide eyes.

"Power you couldn't imagine." She placed the book back. "It's thought to be the first edition, as it's the first it holds the most power. It will also be very well hidden. I expect the book you have is not the one you seek, but a clue. It should have hints as to the location of the actual book itself." Abe tilted his head to the side slightly a blinked.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this artifact."

"I have researched it for some time."

"Your intentions?"

"My job is to research and recover artifices from lost worlds, ancient Egypt, the Aztec empire and such. People pay me for my services. I find the object and hand it to them for a considerable amount of money." She paused. "Therefore I am not the one who seeks it. An individual I have work for previously is interested in buying it. But is seems they do not want it for their personal collection but rather to sell it. They believe it will sell for a high price. I..." She felt her hands tingle and attempted to ignore it by shoving them into her back pockets, they glitched slightly. "I am not...entirely comfortable with this." She said through gritted teeth. The tingle climbed up her arms. "It seems to be good fate that I have ended up here. I believe the book would be better in your care than it would mine. I have not confirmed the contract with this individual thus, I do not have to agree to it. I'm willing to help you locate the book and lend you my knowledge." Abe thought for a moment.

"Intriguing." He looked at her. "Would you like to see the book we recovered Miss Sparro?" He walked to the desk and picked up the worn book. "It is quite peculiar I must say, Latin...but not such Latin I have encountered before, I can read some but not all." She stood beside him and ran her fingers over the open page.

"I thought it was only the necromancer book itself in this language, it seems even the clues are encrypted somehow." She studied it further. "Only one experienced in magic and dark arts will be granted the ability to read it in its complete form. Although it is rumored that individuals with supernatural-like powers can read some of the words, but will struggle to decode it." She looked at him. "I'm guessing you have some kind of power?"

"Psychometry and telepathy." Luna's expression told him to explain further. "I can gather information from objects and beings from touching them. I can also sense things. That is how I found the book, I felt an energy coming from it and it guided me there."

"You can read people then?"

"Sometimes, like a book, other times...it is difficult. I think it depends on how open the individual is and how conscious they are of their own thoughts." She took a conscious step away from him. He closed the book and placed it back onto the desk. "When you saved me, I saw some images from you. But they were so blurred I couldn't...quite see them. Which brings me to the question I was going to ask you. How did you save me?"

"She's a teleporter." A voice came from the doors, an older gentleman stood there, walking stick in hand. Wispy white hair and small round spectacles, professor Bruttenholm.

"H-how...did you know?" She asked worried.

"I have worked with many beings with varied abilities for years. I can understand someone's abilities most of the time after a short conversation with them. In this case I saw your hands." Abe glanced at her hands before she took them behind her back, they seemed to glitch a little. Appearing and disappearing quickly. "You struggle to control it, yes?"

"I try to not...use it, unless absolutely necessary."

"The ability to teleport is a difficult one to live with. But can be a powerful tool if taught correctly." The man took a seat on the sofa. "But you will be in safe hands here, if you choose to stay that is."

"Stay? Here?"

"I believe the professor is trying to say, you are welcome to stay here if you wish to do so. We have many beings with different abilities here. Myself, Red, Liz, all of which you will be able to meet. But you don't have to make a decision now of course."

"You managed to save Abe so you must have some control over it."

"I do have a little control...but I guess I'm worried I would hurt myself, or someone else, I become unstable with emotions."

"Abe I believe you have recently discussed a file with me about teleportation."

"Indeed, we have professor. Fascinating material to read."

"You know about it?" Luna asked.

"It is our job to know about supernatural beings and their powers. We need to know what we are up against. I'm sure you would like to learn more?"

"If I could control them better it would be useful."

"I have a proposal. You seem to have a power that we could use here, we could use you here. We could teach you how to control your power and use it safely. Abe would like to learn more about it and no doubt, more about you."

"I also do owe you a favor. You did save my life." Abe added, Luna thought for a while.

"I think I would enjoy staying here for a while. Plus, if you could help me control then, I would be very grateful."

"Fantastic." The professor smiles. "Abe, why don't you introduce this young lady to Hellboy and Liz?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a re-write of the original copy I published. I wasn't too happy with it so made some minor adjustments and hope it is now improved.**

* * *

"Red I thought I asked you to tidy up." Liz stood with her hands on her hips as Hellboy sat watching the TV. "Red are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh yea yea I fed them..."

"Wha...Red I'm not talking about the cats. I told you to tidy up! I mean the least you could do is put the cans in the bin when they're empty."

"I use them as target practice." He shrugged and threw an empty can at a stack of them he had made earlier atop the TV set. "See." He smiled. She sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"Whatever, I'll do it." She murmured. There was a knock at the door. "Red can you get that?" No reply. "Red!" He threw his head back and groaned.

"So much for my day off." He pulled himself from his couch and stretched as he opened the door. "Oh hey Abe and er..." He looked at Luna.

"Red this is Miss Luna Sparro, the professor invited her to stay here for a while."

"Father invited you? Must be special." He muttered.

"Oh she is." He beamed. "I mean, once we help her with training she has the potential." Liz heard voices.

"Who is it Red?" She joined Hellboy at the door. "Hey you were at the mansion right? Nice to finally see another female round here. I'm Liz and this is Red." She turned to him. "Who is supposed to be picking up cans." He gave her a sarcastic salute and disappeared into he room, she followed him. "Come on in. Please excuse the mess." The two entered the room.

"It's cosy I must say."

"Our little bit of paradise." Liz sighed. "Anyway, the professor asked you to stay? I'm not surprised. We owe you one."

"I'm happy to be of assistance anyway possible."

"You any good at rewired men's brains? No offence Abe."

"Oh none taken at all." He waved it off whilst trying to persuade a cat to leave him alone.

"So father has invited you to stay? Takes someone special to receive an invite from him."

"He's very protective about the Bureau. It's like his baby." Abe added. Liz studied Luna. Her green eyes made her already pale skin look whiter and Liz had never seen a teal hair color such as hers. She looked like she could handle herself but lacked confidence. Liz knew that look all too well.

"What's the ability?" She asked.

"Oh no wait! Let me guess, its always fun." Red turned on the couch to face her behind him. "Hmm...vampire!" He guessed.

"Vampires don't have that eye color." Liz corrected.

"Alright alright." He looked at her a bit more. "Ice? Oh that's it you can control ice, like Liz can fire. Oh man that would be awesome, then when she gets mad you can tell her to chill out and freeze her and then..."

"Red!" Liz said firmly.

"What? She has pale skin it would make sense." Luna laughed at the conversation.

"Sorry if he offended you." Liz sighed.

"Not at all, I'm interested if he can guess." She smiled. "One more try."

"One more...right hmm..."

"Kinetics?" Liz asked.

"Close." Luna smiled as she looked at Liz.

"She's a teleporter." Abe confirmed.

"A teleporter eh?" Red seemed intrigued. "Haven't come across one of those before."

"I'm still trying to figure it out."

"You try to not to use it in case you mess up." Liz continued tidying the bed.

"Yes."

"And your one fear is hurting others so you try to hide it."

"Yes..."

"Don't."

"Don't?"

"It's like emotions, the more you try to ignore and suppress them, the worse they will get."

"The girl knows what she's taking about." Red nodded.

"Yea that seems to be happening. But the professor said he could help?"

"Oh sure, they helped Liz with hers and she's a valuable person in our team." Luna looked at Abe. "But you don't have to decide now." He added, he didn't want to pressure her at all. "Speaking of which, Red, Manning was looking for you."

"I will deal with it." Liz interrupted quickly.

"But it was me he was looking for, if he wants to talk..." Red smirked.

"Red last time he 'talked' to you he had to take a week off because of migraines." Liz began to exit the room. "Abe do me a favor and try to help red tidy up please? You seem to be a good influence." Abe nodded.

"Of course."

"Come on Luna, I will show you around a bit and introduce you to Manning. Would be are relief to have some female company." "

"Tell him I said hi." Red sang.

"I must say they're aren't many girls around here?"

"Something to do with management, they have the whole sexist view of 'men are stronger than women' stuff." They began to walk down the hall. "So what where you doing in the mansion?"

"Look for the book, same as you guys."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry I have no plans to take it. After talking to Abraham and the professor I see we all have the same goal. So I said I would help you guys out, then I will leave."

"You've already decided?"

"Well," She began. "I...thought it would be easier. I wouldn't want to get in the way. Plus I have a job to get back to."

"Prefer to be alone eh?"

"Something like that."

"I felt like that when I first came here. I had a lot of issues and little to no confidence. But they helped me so much plus I met Red...he's a nightmare but I love him."

"A nightmare is an understatement." A tired looking man with little hair stood before them with a file of papers in his hands. "See this?" He threw a picture up in front of Liz's face. "I told him to stay hidden! Then he does this! He promised he wouldn't when I gave him those cigars. They were expensive you know! In fact I...who is she?"

"She new here." Liz quickly said. "I will talk to him but trust me Manning the more you harass him about it the more he will do it. He knows it annoys you so just ignore it."

"Ignore it? How can I ignore it? This picture was re-tweeted 500 times."

"You fancy going out for a bit?" She turned to Luna. "I need to get a few bits from town. It would be nice for you to tag along." The pair walked past Manning.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a re-write of the original copy I published. I wasn't too happy with it so made some minor adjustments and hope it is now improved.**

* * *

Luna and Liz returned a few hours later and were met by an agent at the entrance.

"Ah Liz, Miss Sparro you're...soaking!" Luna looked down at herself.

"Yea we got a bit caught up in rain." She chuckled. "I'm gonna go dry off."

"Please allow me." The agent took the bags from Luna and escorted her to her room. "Once you are finished you should go to the library, Abe wanted to talk to you." She nodded and closed the door. After a refreshing warm shower she decided to put a bit of make-up on and tidy her hair. Finally she felt human and presentable again. She wondered what Abe wanted and walked to the library. Each time she entered she was stunned by the room, she looked around but didn't see Abe. She saw four books set up in front of the tank all open to different pages. He reads all of these at once? He must have read the entirety of this library thrice over at least.

"Miss Sparro." A voice came from behind her and she turned to see Abe.

"You're wet." She observed.

"Ah I have only recently come out of the water." She admired his glistening skin, she could appreciate his colours and his muscular toned figure a lot more when he was like this. She snapped out of it and looked up to his face only to see the same expression on his. "You look...different..." He was attempting to place his finger on it.

"Liz used some of the Bureau's money to get me some new clothes and make-up." She paused. "Do I look ok?"

"You look...beautiful." She smiled softly and blushed.

"Thank you." They held each other's gaze for what seemed like forever. "Oh erm...one of the agents said you wanted to talk to me?" He cleared his throat.

"Y-yes yes. Follow me." He began to walk up a small set of spiral stairs which lead up to another level of the library. It was only a walkway on the walls to allow easier access to the books, but she also saw the top of the tank and a few towels on a sofa next to it. Beside it was a door. "The professor explained to me that the ability to teleport can be exhausting and because we will also be working together in the near future, we thought it would be a wise idea if your room was to be closer. That way you can come and go at whatsoever time you wish. Also the room you are staying in presently is one of our box rooms."

"A box room?"

"We weren't anticipating visitors, so we seldom have spare rooms. This was my room but I spend most of my time in the water or out on calls with Red and Liz. So it is somewhat neglected." He opened the door, he stood aside and allowed her inside. She now understood why they called her room the box room. In front of her was a double bed, a wardrobe, a full length mirror and another room to the side which looked like an en suite. "I hope it is to your liking."

"It's wonderful."

"And for privacy." She looked down as he held a key in his hands, she took it and it had a small name tag with her name on it. "I will have an agent bring your things here. Would you like some time to settle in? If not, we could always commence training?"

"I like to keep my mind busy, so training sounds good."

"I think a good first step is understanding your ability, I have a book I would like you to see." She followed him down to the front of his tank where the four books were set up. "I was reading this one earlier." He carefully picked the book up from the stand. "From my understanding most teleporters can relocate to a place by imagining it or looking at it. Are you able to do that?"

"Sometimes, but I usually miss my target." She shrugged.

"Then maybe you could use my technique to be more precise? When I am scoping the area or reading someone I find it helps if I hold out my hand to a specific place. Perhaps if you practice this you could be more precise with you location?"

"It may work." She thought. "Maybe that's how I was so accurate when I got you out of the water? My hand was outstretched as I was trying to swim. I never realized."

"Sometimes it takes another person to show us the obvious, we overlook things so easily. Something that intrigued me is that the ability to teleport from water to land, or visa versa, is an extending skill that is only wielded by individuals who were born with the power as opposed to the ones who were granted it. This would make sense, it seems the power of your ability is effected by your emotions, If you were granted it then emotions would play no part." His eyes left the book and met Luna's. "My apologies, I am probably overwhelming you with information, please, if I am just say. I do tend to ramble when I find something I can become passionate about." He held up a hand suddenly. "I-I mean I'm passionate about your ability not...oh dear..."

"It's fine I understand." She laughed. "I've never seen someone so intrigued by me."

"The feeling is mutual. Most people see me and label me as either impossible or a freak, they label us all as freaks. You are one of the first that have been able to see past that."

"I know what it feels like to be judged by people's ignorance so I try not to do that to others." She sighed. "So this explains why when I'm nervous or angry I tend to glitch out or when I'm scared I can teleport larger distances."

"It is a good escape method I must admit."

"It is, but it is more exhausting that running. I only use it in emergencies."

"Perhaps the more you use it the easier it will become? And less draining no doubt." He passed her the open book.

"I'm pretty sure I would just get in the way."

"A teleporter getting in the way?" He tilted his head. "Personally I cannot see that being an issue." Luna smirked. "You underestimate yourself Miss Sparro."

"Please call me Luna."

"Luna, would you like to practice?"

"But what if I knock your books down?" Abe waved her comment off.

"I find it therapeutic to sort them out." He walked to the fireplace half way across the room. "Lets start with a longer distance shall we? That way there is room for error." She placed the book onto the end table next to her and stood parallel to him. "First, show me how you usually do it. Try the middle of the rug." She looked down at a large rug a few feet in front of her and closed her eyes. Abe watched as she took a breathe and within a second she had missed the rug by half a foot. She sighed. "Don't get disheartened, you did good, try again." She returned to her spot and attempted a second time. "Hold out your hand." He held out his own, palm facing her, she mirrored him. "Try again." Abe watched a second time, this attempt was better but he could see she was getting frustrated he took her back to her start point. "Again." She resumed her spot and closed her eyes. "No, keep them open."

"What?"

"You keep missing your target, keep them open you can focus on the spot you would like to teleport to." He stood back and watched her attempt again. This time was better, she hit the middle of the rug like she aimed to. She smiled.

"I got it spot on."

"You sound surprised."

"I am, I rarely hit my target as close as that."

"Now you can do that lets try a further distance ok?" She nodded and went back to her start point. "Wait." He stepped toward her and straightened her arm a little more, he moved to the front of her and placed his hand close to hers. "Once you have your target decided, try pushing your hand out a little. In theory that should take you further the harder you..." Abe felt a gust of wind hit him. Images flashed before his eyes, he opened them to see he was on the floor and Luna was on top of him panting, her head against his neck, their hands were now entwined. He placed his free hand on her back to steady her and turned his head to hers a little. "Are you ok?"

"Yes...I...think I miscalculated." She caught her breath then pulled back a little placing a hand on his chest to stead herself and the other held her head. She opened her eyes and realized he position with Abe. "Oh I-I'm sorry..." She climbed off of him.

"I'm happy to ensure you had a soft landing." He saw she was still holding her head. "Here let me help you up." She took his outstretched hand and he helped her rise, he took his other hand and brushed his fingertips through her hair. "You didn't hit your head did you? It doesn't look like it." She looked up into his eyes, she had never been this close to him and it was the first time she could see his eyes clearly. From afar they looked black but close up it seemed he had the whole universe in his eyes. His hand moved to cup the side of her face. "I'm glad you're not hurt." She placed her hand on his chest.

"As you said, I had a soft landing." She smiled as they gazed into each others eyes. The library door swung open and a voice broke their gaze.

"It's a callout, we have to go." Red shouted as he ran into the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

"There has been a disturbance in the museum."

"Again?" Red moaned.

Manning stopped and turned to him. "In and out understand?"

"Like a shadow."

He looked at Luna. "Exactly and if...what is she doing here?"

Liz handed her a bulletproof vest. "She's coming with us."

"But...she's a liability! She could get us killed!" Manning cried.

"She is not a liability Manning, she can handle herself." Abe passed Manning.

"I bet she hasn't even held a gun before!" He looked back at Luna. "Well?"

"I have."

Manning began to talk again but Red had already helped Luna into the back of the truck.

"She saved my life." Abe placed his breathing aid around his neck. "I doubt she could do any harm."

"I'm just going on record to say, I'm not happy with this and she is not my responsibility."

"Yea yea we know. Get in." Hellboy sighed, he sat next to Luna and handed her a belt. "Right, see this? This is linked to your earpiece. Channel one is me, two is Liz, three is Abe and four is for all of us. Keep it on 4 unless absolutely necessary. This button 'ere is for emergencies. If you can't call for help through the earpiece push this and it will send us a signal with your whereabouts and we will find you. Ok?"

"Keep it on four, only push it in emergencies, got it."

Red handed her a gun.

"This one is heavier than I'm used to." Luna looked down at the gun, her hands began to glitch so she shoved the gun into the belt.

"You ok?" Liz asked.

"A lot to take in."

"You'll be fine girl." Hellboy took a pull on his cigar. "Looks like we are here." He stretched as he got out of the truck followed by the others.

They entered the back way to the museum.

Manning held Abe back as the others went inside. "I don't want her left by herself. If she gets hurt I am not being held responsible."

Abe nodded and followed the others.

"So what are we looking for?" Hellboy asked.

"All I was told was there was a disturbance, nothing more than that." Manning said over the earpieces.

"I live for clues." Red mumbled.

"Scans are showing an anomaly on the third floor."

The group located the stairs and climbed to the third floor, Hellboy and Liz took the left corridor, Abe and Luna took the right.

"It's so dark." Luna murmured.

"You would have thought they would have given us night vision goggles by now. Abe! You got anything yet?" Liz asked.

Abe was searching the room when Luna heard a sound, she turned to see a door ajar.

"Hmm...whatever it may be, it is within a very close vicinity of us."

"Ah Liz don't be silly, that would be way too simple." Red replied. "Jeez it looks like a tornado has been through here."

Luna entered the room quietly.

"I thought you'd be used to this environment."

"Liz I said I would tidy up, I will do."

"Yea right..."

Luna heard a scuffle and shone her light in the direction, she saw a small being. "Oh! I'm sorry. Please don't be scared...here I will turn it off." She turned her light off and the figure emerged from the darkness. It was a little girl. "What...what are you doing here?"

"Luna?" Abe called over the earpiece

"I want my mommy." The small child sobbed softly. "Where my mommy?"

"It's ok it's ok, how did you get in here?"

"I was with mommy and then she left..."

"Okay where did you see her last?"

"I... don't know..."

Luna began to approach the child. "Don't cry, I'm sure we can find her for you..." She reached out to the girl.

"Luna don't!" Abe cried.

Luna looked over her shoulder to Abe and then back at the little girl. Her face filled with horror when she saw the girl was now a tall black being who hover slightly in the air. Before Abe could take a shot then creature had pinned Luna to the floor.

"Abe? Luna?" Red shouted. "The hell is going on?" They joined Abe to see what was going on. "Shit, a banshee!"

The banshee looked up at the group and let out an ear-piercing screech.

"Don't agitate it and stay calm." Luna said slowly as she felt the grip around her neck tighten. She was trying to stay calm. Not only for the banshee, but so she didn't teleport them both.

"Manning what the hell do we do?" Liz whispered.

"I'm looking hang on!"

"It can't stand light." Luna said softly.

Liz reached for her torch slowly only to find it completely empty."Luna you have to get away from that thing."

She gritted her teeth. "No shit." She choked as it held her around the throat on the floor.

Liz noticed Luna's hands glitching. "Can't you teleport?"

"Not when something is holding onto me. It would move us both."

"To hell with this. Ready Liz?" Hellboy shot the creature in the face, with a screech it was forced backwards and Luna was free, she shot her hand out and appeared next to Abe.

Luna spun round with the gun in her hand and shot the creature as well.

By now, Liz's hands were aflame.

Luna and Abe ran to the stairs and were only half way down when flames burst from the room they were just in. The two fell down the stairs and landed at the bottom of them.

Abe's eyes shot open and he found Luna on the ground next to him. "Are you ok?" He asked the glitching girl.

"We really have to stop meeting like this."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a re-write of the original copy I published. I wasn't too happy with it so made some minor adjustments and hope it is now improved.**

* * *

Later that evening, Manning had called the team into the library. He paced back and forth with his arms cross for a few minutes before he spoke.

"She should have known she shouldn't have wander off on her own. Abe I told you to stay with her!"

"Don't blame Abe for this!" Liz rose from her chair.

"I told him not to let her out of his sight."

"He is not her babysitter Manning and she doesn't need one!"

"Obviously she does! She nearly got herself killed."

"Nearly." Abe pointed out. "She had knowledge of Banshees and how to deal with it. She was the one who instructed us to stay calm."

"But we wouldn't have had to deal with it that way if she hadn't wandered."

"It was her first time, we all make mistakes." Hellboy added.

"Yes her first and her last."

"What?" The three asked in unison.

"We can't keep her she is a danger."

"To who?" Hellboy asked. "I think she's a nice gal, not a bad bone in her. Oh and don't talk about her like she's a pet."

"I vaguely remember hearing all of this when I first joined." Liz looked at Manning. "What make me and her so different?"

"You have control over your abilities!"

"Yea now I do. Remember when I first came here? I was just like Luna, I hated them I wanted to be rid of them. But with help from the professor, from Abe from Red, I learnt to control them. If I can so can she."

"Liz has a point." Red added. "The worst Luna can do is disappear, Liz used to set fire to everything remember?"

"I am trying my utmost best to keep this facility and its inhabitants safe, so excuse me for nit picking. But my point still stands." Abe felt something and looked up to Luna's door. He saw her standing against the rail that looked down on the others glitching slightly, she walked into her room and closed the door. Abe sighed and began to walk towards the stairs. "And where are you going? If you're going to see her I hope its to tell her to start..." Abe stopped and turned to face Manning.

"I personally believe that Miss Sparro has no antagonistic intentions whatsoever. You call her a liability but have you ever conducted an attempt to have a discussion with her? Acquire more knowledge of her?" Manning looked at Abe stunned. "Indeed she may be an obligation but are we not all? We have all made mistakes on missions or even in our personal lives, this is not the first time we have had to tackle something with an approach we are uncomfortable with. Sometimes you need to look beyond the danger and see the beauty of potentiality."

"Professor Bruttenholm, do you agree?"

"I do indeed agree." He replied.

"Thank you!" Manning sighed.

"With Abe."

"What?" Manning turned to see the professor. He stood up with the help of a walking stick.

"I have taken a chance with every one of you, allowing you in here. But I only do so with the confidence that you will be dutiful to the bureau. I also believe this to be true with Miss Sparro. She has a long way to go but she has already come so far since she came here, her knowledge of beings is excessive along with artifacts and lost worlds. I hope to continue supporting her and believe she is a valued member of our team." Manning looked at Liz.

"And you?"

"You gave me the chance to join you, you took the risk of me on. Why should Luna be any different?" Finally he looked at Hellboy.

"Hey I like the girl." He shrugged.

"Abraham, could you please bring Miss Sparro to my room tomorrow. I would like to get her sized up for a uniform." Abe nodded and walked up the stairs and to her door, he knocked softly.

"Miss Sparro?" He had no reply, the door was slightly open so he let himself in. He saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, glitching now and again. He closed the door behind him and approached her. "Luna, are you ok?" She sighed.

"He's right. I just get in the way."

"Not at all! Manning is just cautious and doesn't like mistakes being made." He paused. "I'm not saying you're a mistake I mean, what I'm trying to say is..."

"I know Abe and thank you for what you said."

"You heard that?"

"Yes."

"I meant every word, as did the others."

"And I appreciate it. For so long I've been in search for a place where I'm conformable, a place where I belong. I had to hide from people because of my abilities and felt like an outcast...even my own parents...I felt like a freak. Then I discovered you guys." She stood in front of him "You didn't judge me at all. It was wonderful! I finally felt like I could be myself and I didn't have to hide or be ashamed of what I can do, what I am." She had tears in her eyes.

"You're not a freak." He replied softly and held out his hand. "You're one of us." She took his hand and smiled.

"I don't want to leave Abe."

"You don't have to."

"I hope you're right."

"There is yet to be a time when I am wrong." He moved her hair from her eyes. "You should smile more."

"This may sound a bizarre thing to ask, but I have never seen you smile?" He retracted his hand and touched his cheek.

"I don't think I can smile."

"Oh! How bizarre."

"But if I could...you would be a reason for me to..." His eyes met her. "A-among other things of course." He looked away.

"Oh of course." She chuckled. "I think you would have a wonderful smile Abe."

"Do you think so?" She nodded. "Speaking of wonderful, the professor would like you to meet him tomorrow to have a uniform measuring."

"A uniform?"

"Well if you're going to become a permanent resident here, you've got to look the part. Don't you agree?"


	7. Chapter 7

Luna held the fabric in her hands and looked down at it. It was strange seeing her name sewn into something, she had worn uniforms before but usually with a name badge and nothing near as impotent as this. She hung it back up on the coat hanger and placed it in the wardrobe. She decided to join Abe downstairs and continue their attempt at decoding the book to find the location. She found him sat on the floor surrounded by books, seemingly in his element. She watched him for a moment. He didn't show much emotion, weather it be because of his lack of ability too, or he was just very controlled with them. However, surrounded by books, notes and eager eyes, she could easily see that Abraham was happy. Apart from the few hiccups she had encountered, she was enjoying her time here. She was able to express her emotions without fear that her ability would harm others. They knew how to deal with her, for the first time in forever, Luna Sparro felt free. She walked down the stairs and saw Abe turn to her.

"Ah! Luna!" He brought himself to his feet. "How did the fitting go?"

"It went well." She paused.

"But?"

"Oh no buts, I think...it's only just starting to sink in that I am finally staying here. Permanently."

"I am delighted with your decision. I had a glance at what they had laid out for your uniform, I am sure it will compliment you nicely." She blushed and looked down at the book in his hand.

"Any luck?"

"Indeed!" He traced his steps back to the mass of papers and open books, Abe was by nature a tidy individual, but when it came to research, he spared no expense. "I have managed to decode the majority of the book, it would seem that the books location is quite a way from here."

"Whereabouts?"

"Italy."

"Italy?" She cried.

"It's nothing we cannot achieve, we have been to numerous countries."

"Have you been to Italy before?"

"No, but I have always found the idea...romantic.." His thoughts drifted off.

"Romantic? Well it is called the city of love."

"Oh yes that is one of the reasons, but the other is the countries history. The renaissance period and its culture, Leonardo Da Vinci, Michelangelo, the art culture is divine." Luna smiled at his happiness.

"You are really looking forward to it huh?"

"Very much so! It is a shame I cannot explore as freely as others can."

"It is a shame...but you also have the opportunity to explore places not even the residents can."

"True." He nodded. "And in this case we will need to go to the Roman Colosseum." He picked up a book and showed it to Luna, he pointed to a page. "You see there are tunnels beneath the Colosseum. Mostly used to hold the animals and gladiators. But what many do not know, is that there are more, they go further down. Most people believe these deeper tunnels to be nothing more than sewers. This is true, but there are several that are used for other intentions."

"Such as keeping an item safe?"

"I believe so. I have managed to locate a map of the Colosseum and the tunnel layout." He rummaged through the papers on the floor and picked one up, Luna sat next to him and he handed it to her.

"My goodness, it's like a maze! We would get lost so easily." Abe shrugged.

"We have located out way through many locations such as this, as long as we keep in contact and know each other whereabouts it should be ok."

"But what about you? You can only stay out of water for a certain amount of time right?"

"That is no issue, Italy is known for its spas and springs. I also have different equipment that will allow me to be out of water for a longer period."

"Do you have any idea where exactly in these tunnels we should be looking?"

"No." He sighed. "It would be a benefit if I knew, but..." He opened the book to a bookmarked page and it showed a torn page.

"Well, it is an old book."

"I am surprised of its good condition. It makes me wonder what the other books condition will be."

"Hopefully unreadable so no one can use it." She turned the map this way and that for a while. "Why do I have the feeling that this wont be easy? I mean...surely you can't just walk into the tunnels and find the book without any trouble."

"Hmm...that is what troubles me. I cannot translate the book past this point. There are however, pictures." He turned the book to face her. She noted a few gruesome pictures alongside small scribbled notes in the language.

"Oh. Well, they don't look too bad..." Abe turned the page. "Oh..."

"We should be ok. If anything comes near Liz she can easily burn it, Red is near enough indestructible and you can teleport. As for myself I am unsure, however I have been shot multiple times and have a spear thrust through me."

"My god!" She gasped.

"It seems I can heal nearly any wound given time. After all of the damage I have taken I only have one small scar, but it is nearly invisible due to my coloring." He pointed to the left side of his cheat above his heart. Luna moved closer to see a slight scar, she ran her fingers over it.

"Fascinating." He tried to hold back the shudder he touched caused, as much as Abe hated to admit it, he was very fond of Luna. Fonder that he would like to be. He took a breath.

"Given we wear bulletproof vests and protective clothing, I believe we will all be okay. But we have a plan if something goes wrong, always. We will discuss it on the way there, we shall leave this evening."


End file.
